The Dance
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: The school dance is coming up soon, but Zelda's boyfriend, Ike, still hasn't asked her yet. Don't want to give too much away so please read :) ZeLink
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic and I hope you like it! It's an Ssb High Kinda of story.**

The dance was in three days, but Zelda's boyfriend had not yet asked her. Letting out a huff of frustration, Zelda slammed her locker shut. Was he just trying to do this to frustrate her? Or was he planning something big to surprise her. Zelda smiled, that was probably the reason. Some of friends had been asked in very elaborate ways. They had been serenaded, gone out too fancy dinners... Zelda couldn't help but frown. Whenever she went out to eat with her boyfriend, they just went to McDonalds, and he would always make her pay. Now in a bad attitude, Zelda stormed off to her next classroom.

A couple of times that day, Zelda spotted her boyfriend, Ike. But he never even looked at her. She frowned as she tried to get his attention, but It seemed as if he were ignoring her.

oOoOoOo

Later that day, Zelda stared at the beautiful dress that lay on her bed. She had already bought a dress, jewelry, and even a matching purse! What if he didn't ask her! Zelda frowned, she was being over dramatic. They had been dating for three months, I mean, they were girlfriend and boyfriend for heaven's sake! Zelda moved her dress off of her bed and laid down. He was probably going to ask her tomorrow morning, yeah, he probably would, and with that, Zelda drifted off to sleep.

oOoOo

The next morning, Zelda walked into the cafeteria in a good mood. She was so sure Ike would ask her. But what she saw made her heart stop.

There stood Ike, with Peach, the most popular girl is school.

Ike held a huge bouquet of flowers.

Ike was handing them to Peach.

Peach was hugging him.

Peach was hugging him.

Her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was asking a different girl to the dance.

Everything that she saw became a blur as Zelda witnessed this. Ike turned around and they made eye contact for a split second. Zelda gave him a fierce glare, and then ran out of the cafeteria. She dropped her tray of food and ran to the girls bathroom, bursting into tears as soon as she entered.

Jerk! What was his problem! He didn't even break up with her, he just asked Peach! Zelda sobbed quietly in a corner, huddled against the cold bathroom wall. Just at that moment, Samus burst into the room. "Zel! are you here." Zelda looked up at Samus, and started crying more. A look of sympathy crossed Samus's face. She then slid down the wall and gave Zelda a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry about what happened, he's just a jerk." Samus whispered these words as she handed Zelda a paper towel. Zelda used the paper towel to wipe her tears away, and then stood up. There was a long moment of silence until Samus spoke. "I think we should be getting to fifth period now.

No!" Zelda screamed. She then burst out of the bathroom, ran past her fifth period classroom, out the doors, and all the way home.

oOoOo

**I hope you guys like it so far! Please review and the next update will come soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my fic! Please R&R :)**

Zelda sat on her bedroom floor with a large wool blanket wrapped around her. She scooped out some more ice cream from her Mint Chocolate Chip container and shoved it in her mouth, while watching the latest season of the Bachelorette on TV. It made Zelda feel more depressed, but she didn't care.

_No guy cares about me. Even if I got on the Bachelorette, none of the men would want me. _

Trying to shove these thoughts out of her mind, Zelda scooped some more ice cream into her mouth. At that moment, Zelda heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs. A second later, her mother appeared in the doorway. A look of worry crossed her mother's face when she saw the sight laid in front of her.

"What are you doing home so early, Honey?" Zelda didn't reply right away. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about it. She knew her mother wouldn't stop bothering her about it if she didn't answer though.

Zelda sighed. "Ike is taking Peach to the dance." At those words, Zelda's eyes welled up with tears again. "I still don't know why he would do that to me." Zelda sobbed as her mother embraced her.

"It's okay sweetie, I never did like him anyway." They stayed in that position for a while, untill Zelda's mother let out a long sigh and stood up. "You should still go to the dance though, look at that beautiful dress you bought. You could always take your brother too. Zelda rolled her eyes in disgust. Her mother's gaze softened. "Don't stress too much about it." She said before leaving the room. Zelda reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Her mother was right.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Zelda was walking to school when she bumped into someone, hard. Falling to the ground, Zelda dropped her books, landing roughly on the sidewalk. Zelda was a nice person, and would handle things like this easily. Still being in a bad mood from yesterday's events though, she was about to snap at whoever she had bumped into, but then she looked up. There in front of her stood a tall, handsome young man. "You dropped this." The guy said, handing Zelda her math book while running a hand through his neat blond hair. Zelda was at loss for words. "Thanks." She mumbled, and then quickly fled.

Once she arrived at school, all of Zelda's friends ran up to her, saying how sorry they were about what happened with Ike. Zelda had completely forgotten about it though.

"Don't worry guys! I met someone else! Who is he?" Samus questioned. Zelda's face fell. "I'm not sure, I've never seen him before. Are you sure you've never met him before?" Zelda nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget someone that cute. All of the girls squealed with excitement at those words.

Just at that moment, Ike appeared. "Hey Zelda, can we talk?" Zelda frowned, but nodded her head as she followed Ike. Ike smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. I guess you know about peach and I."

Zelda nodded her head. "Sure do." She replied coldly. "I've always wanted to know what it would be like to date Peach. No offense or anything, but Peach is the prettiest, smartest, and well, the best kisser." Ike said with a small smirk. "And I'm so popular now that I'm her boyfriend. I hope you aren't bored at home while we're all at the dance. Maybe I could take you to the dance next year as friends so you can know what its like to be cool." Ike said, his smirk growing bigger.

Zelda grimaced at his words. "That's nice of you, but I'm actually going to the dance with someone.

A look of shock crossed Ike's face. "Really, with who?

"Oh...umm...Sir Walter! Zelda then walked away, leaving Ike standing there dumbfounded.

**Yay! Second chapter done! I like Ike, but I made him the bad guy in this story. Please review, next update will be here soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, thanks for reading!**

**R&R :)**

The dance was in four hours, and Zelda still didn't have anyone to pretend to be Sir Walter. She was freaking out, and what high schooler was named Sir Walter! She had tried to think of a better name, but what Ike had said had made her so mad, she couldn't think straight. The name didn't matter though, she needed to find someone.

A thought occurred to Zelda. Her brother Pit, who went to a different high school! Yes, hopefully he wasn't busy. Zelda couldn't help but laugh at that, all he ever did was play on his x-box.

oOoOoOo

Zelda knocked on Pit's door for the fifth time, before breaking it down with a swift kick. She was that desperate to talk to Pit. Then again, she took out all of her of anger on Pit's door, and never got in trouble for it.

"May I enter please?" Zelda questioned politely, peering inside. Pit muttered something under his breath, while shooting a glare at Zelda. "Sure, Whatever." Pit replied, turning back to his computer.

"I need you to go to the dance with me, pretending to be Sir Walter." Zelda said quickly.

Pit frowned. "Tonight?" Tonight is my school dance too, remember? I'm going with my girlfriend, Samus."

Zelda smiled, swinging her right foot back and forth. "So you wouldn't mind if I use this again." Pit's blue eyes widened. "Fine then." Zelda's smile brightened. "How's your British accent?" Pit nodded his head. "God Saved the queen." Pit replied, using his best british accent.

"Perfect."

oOoOo

Zelda nervously adjusted her hair, she had to look good when Ike and Peach approached her. Glancing at a nearby clock, Zelda frowned. Where the heck was he!

Just at that moment, Zelda heard a strange loud sound. Clank! Clank! Clank! What the...Zelda suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. "Thank goodness, you're finally here!" Zelda exclaimed. She then spun around to find her self face to face with Pit...in a full suit of armor.

Zelda blinked once in disbelief, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

She then threw her hands in the air, feeling extremely exasperated. "What is your freaking problem!" Pit looked confused. "You told me to come as a british knight." Zelda was extremely frustrated by now. "No! When did I say anything about a knight! Now I'm going to look like a fool in front of Ike and and Peach!"

Pit just shrugged. "So you don't need me anymore?" Zelda sighed. "Not dressed like that." Pit smiled. Sweet, now I can go play x-box!"

Zelda looked out at the dance floor and noticed everybody was dancing except her. She suddenly felt more upset then ever. Just when Zelda thought it couldn't get any worse, Ike walked up to her, an arm around Peach.

"It's sad you don't have date." Ike said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Peach smirked. "You look so lonely standing there in the corner by yourself.

"Actually, She came with me." A new voice said from behind Zelda.

Zelda spun around, and her eyes met with the mysterious man she had bumped into earlier. He casually slung an arm around her. You dropped your purse on the way here sweetie." He looked up at a stunned Ike. The mysterious man smirked. "Who's your little friend?"

By now Peach's smirk had been replaced with a look of disbelief. "You came too the dance with Link? The most popular guy in school!"

So his name is Link, Zelda thought. She then looked up at Link smiling. "I sure did."

Once Peach and Ike were out of sight, Zelda turned to Link, a smile plastered on her face."Thanks, and you don't need to pretend anymore. Link smiled. "Who ever said I was pretending. There was long moment of silence that followed. "Would you like to dance?" Zelda felt her heart flutter. "I would love to."

**End! I hope you liked it, and please review :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


End file.
